


Rebirth

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Rebirth, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Some thoughts that Olivia has as she becomes Sombra.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> tossing around some thoughts here.

Now that she thought about it, maybe Sombra was born long before all of this. Long before she would go under the surgeon’s knife. Long before she would erase herself completely.

She remembered that young kid, calmly punching into a keyboard under a full tent, all out of tears already. One of those pitiful programs that Overwatch offered, underfunded and overcrowded, a pathetic attempt to give a skill or two to newly made orphans before ultimately throwing those kids out to the dogs. 

They would be sucked into the gangs cropping up into the area with no one to help them. They would do what they had to, disregarded and alone in the world. People would sigh and bemoan,  _ what a shame  _ and  _ if only something could be done  _ but in the end, do nothing and leave them to it. Lazy and selfish, all of them.

She knew what was coming. She wouldn’t rely on anyone. She wouldn’t  _ need  _ anyone. She wouldn’t be scared or powerless anymore. 

Yeah, now that she thought of it, she wasn’t Sombra in name. But in spirit? It was all there.

*

These modifications were her own design and make. Cast out pieces of scrap had been melded to exactly what she needed them to be after meticulous research and careful coding. These would be the most watertight, the most powerful, the most revolutionary lines of code she had ever written. They had to be. 

If anything went wrong, a single line of code faulty - it would be a direct line to her body, her very  _ being _ . If someone managed to have access to her  _ directly _ -

No, this had to be perfect. Better than any daring hack she had pulled off before.

It was an idea she had toyed with before but actually bringing it into reality… was something very different. Troubleshooting, triple checking, watching out for any backdoors… Longer than any job she had taken up, that was for sure. 

She knew what it would mean once it was finished. Knew that this was the end of Olivia completely. She would never be the same. 

If she could pull it off.

But hey. She was Sombra now. 

Of course she could.

*

Would erasing Olivia be a good thing? Would she miss her? She should, right? She had been that little, scared girl for so long… 

But what did Olivia have that Sombra couldn’t get in an instant? What did she have that she actually  _ wanted _ ? Pity from charitable organisations that, in the end, left her to the dogs? Los Muertos half wrapped around her finger, not a family by any means but more of… an effective business partner? The respect and fear from those who used to see her as nothing more than a speck?

Sombra would be unstoppable. Undefiable. She knew exactly the capability of these modifications, their security, the possibilities. It was the most complicated program she had ever made and by far the most beautiful lines of code she had ever written. Every hack would be right at her fingertips. Literally. Nothing would be able to stop her after this. 

It was exactly what she needed after what she had found.

*

It was bigger than Los Muertos. Bigger than one corrupt government. Bigger than one country. Bigger than anything she had faced before. She would never be enough of a fool to think it wasn’t bigger than her. 

But by God, she would be enough of a fool to track it down and figure out what it was. 

It had looked  _ right at her _ . It had seen  _ her _ , it knew her now, knew her name, not just because of her carelessness, not just a bit too much bravado and arrogance but because it was a clever beast of its own making. So big that she couldn’t glimpse the whole. Could barely imagine what it would like.

But she would find out.

Olivia was powerful in her own right but not powerful enough. Not for this. She had a few strings to pull but not enough. Sombra would be different.

*

Finding a capable surgeon was no struggle. With the amount of dirt she could pull up on anyone, no wasn’t an option. They didn’t need to know  _ what  _ they were inserting into her, only how to do it. Once she had found one she wanted, she got them on board fairly quickly. 

Maybe it was her persuasiveness? Maybe it was the small program that only she could disable that would send out news of the good doctor’s affair to anyone that would be interested? Who knew?

She would be under for maybe, three days. It was an extensive operation after all. 

No one would be there to hold her hand after she woke up. No one would be there to make sure she wasn’t straining herself. It would just be her, alone and self contained, which she was completely fine with. Her, alone, as usual. 

She really  _ was  _ fine with it.

Sombra wouldn’t need anyone. 

*

Erasing her existence wasn’t very hard. The security systems were easy to rip through and just like that, there she was.

Her entire life held in neat little files, alphabetical order. The culmination of all her years of existence laid out bare for her to see. Gone with nothing more than a keystroke. 

Deleting it was easy. No one would notice its disappearance. Nobody but her.

*

Her consciousness fading was a relief. Finally, she would get this over with. 

Olivia was gone. 

Olivia was dead. 

There was only Sombra.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this was my first character study really. hope this isnt too bad.


End file.
